En un mundo donde tú no existes
by niss-alessita
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si la lucha de la manada y los Cullen, contra los neófitos de victoria, no hubiera salido como lo planeado?, Si hubiera además otra muerte no prevista?, podrían superarlo Bella y los demás? Sandess story contest.


_**Adoraría que los personajes fueran míos, en particular Jasper y Edward, pero todos pertenecen a la creadora de la saga **__**twilight**__**, Stephanie Meyer.**_

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

Nombre del O.S.:** "**_E__n un mundo donde tú no existes."_

Autor:** niss-alessita.**

Pareja: _**Edward y Bella.**_

Summary: _Que hubiera pasado si la lucha de la manada y los Cullen, contra los neófitos de victoria, no hubiera salido como lo planeado?, Si hubiera además otra muerte no prevista?, podrían superarlo Bella y los demás? Sandess story contest._

Rating: **M.**

Número de palabras:** 3.507.**

**gracias a una lectora por avisarme sobre la frase del final, ya lo he cambiado. lamento mucho que los otros tres reviews se hayan eliminado, estabas hermosos, gracias por haberlos dejado y perdon por haberles hecho llorar.**

**

* * *

******Desearía que antes de que comenzarán a leer colocaran la canción,**_Yann tiersen __- Comptine d'un autre été: l'après mid__i_**, que he dejado especialmente en mi perfil para ustedes. Se las recomiendo para que no se pierda el ambiente de la historia.****

**Desde ya gracias por leer, si es posible comenten como quedó la historia.**

* * *

"_soportaría mil luchas,_

_Una vida de torturas,_

_Saber que no me amas,_

_Que te alejes de mí,_

_Pero jamás me pidas, _

_Que viva en un mundo sin ti".d.b._

* * *

"_¿De veras crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti?"_

**-no creo que esto te ayude, Bella.**

No entendí bien lo que susurró, no tenia el poder de concentrarme en nada, no había fuerza, ni calor, ni luz.

Todo el mundo se había apagado. Todo mi mundo acababa de ser despedazado.

Jamás había sentido esto, me gustaba creer que esto seria imposible de pasar. Todo estaba tan bien planeado.

Ya no sentía que mi corazón se había quebrado, ahora sentía, que se había hecho pedazos, que no estaba.

Sentía como si me hubieran abierto el pecho y apretado mi corazón, clavado un puñal y arrebatado cruelmente de donde estaba, que hubieran abierto mi espalda y quitado mis pulmones, que me hubieran quitado los ojos , que me hubieran quitado mis manos, que me hubieran quitado la piel, que me hubieran arrojado el fuego, que me hubieran congelado la sien.

Hubiera preferido todo eso, un millón de veces, a que me lo hayan arrebatado a él.

A que me hubieran arrebatado a mi mundo, a mis estrellas, a mis días, a mis noches, a mi ser, a…_mi alma._

Entre en el salón, vació, silencioso, imposible de creer que en un antes había estado tan lleno de él. _Tan lleno de nosotros._

Todo estaba en su lugar, el sofá, los cuadros, todavía podía sentir el efluvio de su aroma en el aire, aún capaz de envolverme, aún capaz de hacerme querer más.

**-Isabella, cariño, esto…**

Levanté mi mano, elevando la palma e indicándole que se detuviera. Se silenció como lo pedí, matando sus palabras en sus mismos labios.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé fuertemente, quemándome, tratando de llenar mi destrucción con un poco de su esencia.

_"Bastaba con que creyera que él existía para que yo pudiera vivir. Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que existía Edward."_

_P_ero no podía, no podía verle, no podía escucharle, ni sentirle, no podía entender porque ya no estaba, porque me había dejado así.

"_Isabella. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno."_

Porque se había ido, si había prometido que jamás me dejaría?

Podría seguir viviendo después de eso? Podría ser que el aire lograra al fin entrar a mis pulmones?

_Imposible_. Sabía bien que sin él mi existencia seria imposible.

**-bella, cariño mío.**

Un sollozo agudo escapó de mi pecho, me sorprendió como dolía, como escapaba de mí en un gruñido, como me desgarraba. Me sujeté fuerte a la ventana, encogiéndome, abrazándome a mi misma para reconfortarme.

Pero no podía darme calor, todo mi calor, se había ido con él, había quedado en sus brazos, en sus labios.

Suspiré, botando a duras penas el oxigeno que quedaba en mi interior. Mis lágrimas calientes caían a borbotones por mis mejillas.

Necesitaba tanto de su cuerpo, necesitaba saber que aún estaba conmigo.

Miré el techo, pidiendo misericordia, buscando entre los matices, entre los colores celestiales, ayuda para sostenerme. Quería poder mirar aquellas puertas, y verlo cruzar por ellas, sonreír como solo él puede y estrecharme fuerte en su pecho, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-**bella, por favor, no puedo verte así.**

Una mano pálida acaricio mi rostro, la tome de inmediato y la quite de su sitio, encogí el ceño, y me sacudí, lejos de ese cuerpo indeseado.

**-porque…**-le exigí, incapaz de hablarle lo suficiente para que me entendiera.

Se acercó, con cautela, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a arrancar lejos, o que, con la ira que me ahogaba, atacara con imprevisto.

Aunque sabíamos bien, que jamás podríamos causarnos ningún daño. Nunca.

Le di la espalda y me mordí el labio, con cólera, con tal fuerza, que en pocos segundos pude sentir el sabor a oxido y sal en mi lengua, haciendo automáticamente tensar a quien me acompañaba.

"_Volveré, tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos."_

Él ya no esta más, nunca más, todo, todo había acabado.

¿Pero porque?, ¿porque había pasado esto?, ¿Cómo si todo estaba de nuestro lado?, ¿como fue que no pudieron verlo?.

Me volteé y clavé mi vista enfurecida en su dirección, tropecé hacia ella, pero me mantuve de pie por milagro.

**-Como fue que…**- escupí y seque las lágrimas que me nublaban la vista- **como no pudiste verlo, Alice?**

Ella me miró acongojada, sollozando sin lágrimas, con su rostro aún más pálido de lo que por si era, y frunció su boca perfecta y pequeña.

**-sabes que no podía verlo, estaban tan cerca…-** ella sollozo nuevamente y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo-** lo siento tanto, tanto.**

Hubiera sentido pena por ella, lo hubiera hecho, pero no cabía más dolor del que ya sufría en mi cuerpo agonizante, en los restos que de el quedaba.

Ya no quedaba vida en mí, ya no tenía cuerpo, ni siquiera podía decir que me sostenía del alma, porque sabía que eso no era cierto.

**-bella.**- ella alargó su mano, hasta casi alcanzarme, pero se detuvo.- **sabes que me tienes, siempre va a ser así.**

Asentí, honestamente importándome poco el tener a alguien a mi disposición. No me interesaban Charlie, ni Reneé, ni ella, ni Carlisle, ni siquiera…ni siquiera al mismísimo Jacob.

_-__"Quiero que estemos juntos. Pase lo que pase.__"_

_-__"Pase lo que pase"._

**-lo sé.**- mascullé, y, al fin, decidí acercarme al piano. lentamente me volteé de nuevo hacia ella- **podrías dejarme, a solas…tan solo un momento?**

Ella me miró adolorida, con sus manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo, bajo el rostro y asintió.

**-gracias.**-le susurre, con voz esponjosa, incapaz de subirle una décima más a mi voz desvanecida.

Mire el hermoso piano y toque la superficie, acaricie el bañado suave, que durante el recorrido pasó delicadamente por mis dedos, maravillándome en su textura.

Cerré los ojos y apoye mi rostro en él, esperando escuchar algún sonido melodioso de este, esperando oír de repente las notas de mi nana arrullándome y poder deleitarme en como sus dedos largos, suaves y tiernos, se deslizaran y acariciarán las marfileñas teclas del piano.

Deje un sendero de lagrimas sobre las teclas y me senté sobre la banca, acariciando las teclas vacías, incapaces de dar frutos de alegría, de dar vida y color a algo alrededor.

"_será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

**- pero no quiero. **-grité desoladamente- **vuelve, vuelve a mí.**

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el piano, rindiéndome al llanto desesperado, abrazándome a lo que una vez tanta vida dio a nuestros corazones, alimentando mis recuerdos.

"_Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"_

Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, en el lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo mi corazón, y lo apreté, fuerte, con deseos de atravesarlo, y ver si aún se encontraba. Perdí su corazón, perdí el corazón de Edward, ya no servia de nada tenerlo, si no podía hacerlo latir.

Si tan solo él me hubiera transformado, yo hubiera podido salvarle, y esto no habría pasado.

"_Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas."_

Levanté el rostro, bañado por las lágrimas transparentes y saladas, y luego de besar la cobertura del piano, corrí hacia las puertas de salida del salón.

Pasé rápidamente junto a Esme, quien levantó la vista para verme con ojos asustados, le lance una mirada y le sonreí.

**-a-Alice?**- Esme la llamó desesperada.-**te necesito ya.**

Corrí hacia por el pasillo, intentado llegar a la entrada, en dos segundos tuve mi cuerpo atrapado por dos fríos y pesados brazos.

_Que no eran sus brazos._

**-Emmett!!**- le golpeé el pecho con fuerza, tratando de empujarle en vano.- **déjame ya, suéltame!**

**-Shh, bella…**- hizo sus brazos más delicados y me meció en ellos.**- tranquila.**

Me dejé caer sin vida sobre sus brazos, hipando del llanto, incapaz de respirar, ni hablar, ni pensar. Ahí fue cuando todo se fue a negro y lo único que pude oír fueron los murmullos atormentados y desesperados de quienes me acompañaban.

_-__¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu vida sería mucho más sencilla si no te hubieras enamorado de mí?_

Sonreí y abrí los ojos, el cuerpo de Edward yacía quieto y pacifico a mi lado, volteó su rostro para mirarme, una sonrisa angelical se fue tejiendo en sus labios. Acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente, puse mi mano en su mejilla y me consumí en el placer de acariciarle, quemarme con ese rocé diminuto.

-_ me gustan las complicaciones…- _suspire y cerré los ojos_- solo si tú estas dentro de ellas._

Su sonrisa desapareció fugazmente, se inclinó y juntó nuestras frentes. Enarque mis cejas.

- _que sucede, Edward? -_pregunté y me aferré a él, atrapándole entre mis brazos.

Él soltó su agarre con cuidado, y volvió a mirarme de una manera extraña, asustándome.

_-__Te quiero, es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.- _susurró sin desconectar nuestras miradas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo entendí todo. Acerque mi boca a la de él y lo besé con todas las fuerzas que encontré en mi inconciencia, alargando mi sueño lo más que se pudiera, estando a su lado por la eternidad. Sus labios se movían dulces y desesperados sobre los míos, mientras que mis manos acariciaban y guardaban las facciones perfectas de su rostro. Lentamente el beso fue bajando de intensidad, volviéndose un simple y casto roce de labios.

-_ te amo Bella, jamás lo olvides_.-susurró en mi oído.

**-te amo.**-suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Todo desapareció de golpe, bruscamente aparecí occisa y acabada. Todo volvió a ser tan crudo y frió como era antes.

-**Bella.**- Carlisle se levanto del sofá y rápidamente se coloco a mi lado- **estas bien?**

Sonreí con esfuerzo y sin ganas. _En serio parecía bien?_

**_-_lamento esto, Bella….**-bajó la vista y sentí como de su pecho salían sollozos, iguales a los que Alice había producido momentos atrás.- **Creeme que no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros.**

No sabia que decirle, yo me encontraba aún más dañada, sin fuerzas ni palabras, solo necesitaba de una sola cosa, algo que seria lo ultimo que deseara.

**-Carlisle…**- susurré y el levantó su vista hacia mí.- **podrías hacerme un favor?**

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, levantándose del asiento.

**-no Bella**.-agitó su cabeza- **Edward jamás me lo permitiría.**

_.................__Edward._

Su nombre resonó en mi cabeza, acariciándolo y venerándolo una y otra vez.

**-por favor.**-supliqué.

**-sabes que él jamás quiso algo así para ti.**- el ángel rubio paso sus manos por su cara, atormentado- **no piensas en Charlie, en tu madre, en jacob, ellos no importan?**

Negué, incapaz de mentirle, les amaba, pero el vivir sabiendo que Edward no existía, era irrazonable, imposible, intolerable.

_Talvez Carlisle pudiera entenderlo._

**-puedes ponerte en mi lugar…**- nos miramos de nuevo, nuestras miradas desgastadas.- **piensa que es Esme, que harías?**

El silencio se apodero de la habitación de Edward. La mirada de Carlisle se volvió sin esperanzas, le sostuve la vista, rogándole que aceptara.

**- pero y tus creencias, Bella?**

_Tu alma_, quiso decir.

Suspiré y fijé la vista en la ventana. Volví a mirarle a la cara.

**-No necesito un cielo, si Edward no está en él.**- cité.

El tiempo corrió en la habitación, pero bien sabíamos que no me echaría atrás, había tomado mi decisión, y no había nada ni nadie lo suficiente importante como él, que me pudiese cambiar de opinión. También sabíamos los dos que terminaría volviéndome loca y seria aún peor para todos.

Carlisle tomó su botiquín y escarbo dentro, se acerco a mí y me estrecho la mano. No entendí que se proponía pero se la extendí, algo paso de su mano a la mía.

Se volteó con la cabeza gacha y caminó hasta detenerse en la puerta.

**-yo no puedo hacerlo, Bella.**-suspiró sin voltearse- **Pero Creeme, entiendo tu posición plenamente.**

**-lo siento.**-murmuré, agachando mi cabeza.-** gracias.**

Espere a que Carlisle abandonara el cuarto, me levanté, recorrí el cuarto de Edward y escribí una carta para todos ellos, otra para mis padres y por ultimo una para…Jacob.

Bajé y dejé las cartas sobre la mesita del salón. La mansión estaba desierta, ninguno de los Cullen se veían por ningún cuarto del lugar. Susurre un "gracias por todo"y Salí por la puerta de entrada.

Hacia frió, y rápidamente sentí como mis manos y mi rostro se congelaban. Corrí mientras las lágrimas caían en abundancias por mis mejillas, llegué a trompicones a donde quería.

Frente a mí, adornado por una extensa capa blanca de nieve, se hallaba el prado.

"_El sitio adecuado para mí es aquí, en donde tú estés."_

Sequé mis ojos una vez más, mientras mis dientes comenzaban a castañear a causa del frío. Con dedos temblorosos saque lo que Carlisle me había dado. Apreté el recipiente con fuerza y cerré mis ojos.

-**¿Edward?** -susurré, no hubo repuesta alguna. - **una vez dijiste que no soportarías un mundo sin mí, quiero que sepas, que yo tampoco podría hacerlo.**

Dolía, dolía tanto, que la muerte era una tentativa bastante apetitosa.

**-bella, amor mío.**-mi imaginación atrajo a Edward nuevamente, radiante, caminando hacia mi lado.

**-lo siento Edward, no puedo hacer esto. No soy tan fuerte. No sin ti.**

Edward me sonrió y besó mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi nariz y mis labios. Sonreí y me deje llevar por esa ilusión que me mantenía aún sobre ese extraño mundo sombrío y lleno de aflicción.

Lentamente se fue recostando sobre la blanquecina nieve, la que iluminó su rostro y se matizó con su palidez, como tantas veces antes lo habia hecho. Me extendió la mano y yo sin dudarlo se la tome, me recosté a su lado y abrí el frasco que se me había regalado. Las puertas, talvez no hay cielo, pero si al paraíso, en donde Edward estaba a mi lado.

Lo bebí sin pensarlo dos veces, hasta la última gota, sonriendo melancólica al darme cuenta que jamás pensé que todo terminaría como un final de clásico. Solo que esta vez, yo era la que haría de romeo.

**fin.**

**_"Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, _**

**_yo podría seguir existiendo; _**

_**y si todo lo demás pereciera y él fuera aniquilado,**_

_**el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mi misma."** cathy, cumbres borrascosas._

* * *

**Querían tristeza, ahí esta, sobre esta pagina.**

**Puedo decir que jamás había sufrido tanto haciendo un one-shot, hubiera deseado no haber acabado con ninguno, haberle dado un final un poco mas feliz para ellos.**

**Creo que después de esto necesitare varios kilos de chocolate y millones de pañuelo, más de los que ya estoy usando.**

**Me gustaría que por favor votaran, da igual si es por mí, pero seria lindo que participaran en esto.**

**Cuídense mucho, niñas lindas. Espero que les haya gustado…Niss.**

_..."Así que ya ves, el infierno no es tan malo si consigues mantener a un ángel a tu lado"...._


End file.
